Soroku Day oneshot (Hard yaoi oneshot)
by RoseShine 76
Summary: Just like the first one, a Soroku/Rokuso one-shot for Soroku day with this one being hard yaoi boy x boy RATING M, It's a friday night and the gang are celebrating Roxas's 17th birthday, and Sora in a drunken state decides to give Roxas a special birthday surprise. Once this is a full Yaoi smut fanfic, M rated Sora x Roxas, Happy Soroku Day!


_**A/N: The characters belong to kingdom hearts, I do not own any rights to the characters... **_

_**Happy SoRoku Day to all the fans who love Sora x Roxas, this is the second one-shot for Soroku day that I did, fans of this ship please enjoy the short story, this is fanfiction only, this is a yaoi oneshot, boy x boy, if rated M for smut and sexual scenes so if you don't like yaoi then don't bother reading.**_

* * *

**Soroku Day One-shot 2: Roxas's birthday treat, our first time**

It was a Friday night as the location was at someone's house, the area was filled by the noise of pop music, people's voices, Roxas and his friends were celebrating his 17th birthday, and that he passed his final exams. His boyfriend Sora and best friend Axel threw him a surprise birthday party and now they were partying with friends and family.

The loud music was playing, people were dancing and socializing, and of course they drinking, luckily some of the older kids were being responsible and keeping an eye of everyone to make sure they didn't drink too much. Neon coloured lights from the DJ were flying all around and all over the room, the DJ was another friend of Roxas's the musician and rocker Demyx.

Among the group of dancers was Axel and another close friend of Roxas's Xion, she was laughing at Axel fast pacing moves and rhythm, two more of their friends Naminé and Kairi were sitting at the couch and a random guy was flirting with them with Riku, Sora and Kairi's best friend and big brother figure closely watching over the girls, meanwhile in Roxas's bedroom, he needed a quiet place.

He was enjoying the party but he was just wondering about things after his exams now, he got pretty high grades, but he didn't know what to do with himself now. He was gonna be attending university after graduation, he was still deciding on which one he was going to, also there was more time for him to work at his part time job.

But he was a little worried about leaving Sora and the others behind depending on the university, these subjects were all on his mind. He was sitting on the floor next to his bed just examining a photo which showed him, Sora, Axel, Xion, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, as well as Sora's brother Ventus who looked like Roxas, his boyfriend Vanitas who looked like Sora, and Ventus best friends Terra and Aqua.

Roxas smiled as this picture brought great memories for him, it during a summer they went to the beach, just then Roxas's bedroom swung open as he looked up to see Sora standing in the door, his face was red with blush, his eyes were half opened and he had a goofy smile on his face, Roxas looked confused as Sora just stood there as Roxas then stood up.

"Roxas, there you are! I... I've been lookin for ya!" Sora slurred and shuttered slightly as Roxas raised an eyebrow as he had a stern expression as he then approached Sora

"Mhmm... Sora? How many fingers I'm I holding up?" Roxas suddenly asked as he had one finger raised in front of Sora, he saw Sora's eyes looking around his finger and then he just started giggling

"Why are you in here brooding Roxas?! You should be out there partying with your friends!" Sora slurred again as he put his arms around Roxas who smelled the aroma coming off Sora, the smell was pure alcohol as Roxas sighed

"Axel..." Roxas simply said with glare in his eyes as Sora was now mumbling a little tune as he suddenly hugged Roxas tightly as the blonde hair youth sighed, he gently then placed his arms on Sora's and then sat him down on his bed as he vacantly stared at Sora

"Wait here Sora, just lay down for a bit okay..." Roxas told Sora before kissing his forehead as Sora giggled again as he then headed out of the room going to the living room where all the dancing was happening

Roxas was looking around to see if he could find Axel, he suspected that he got Sora drunk as a joke or something, Sora was still 16 and it was clear that Sora wasn't in the right state of mind. Since they had been together Roxas was very responsible with Sora, Roxas's friends were all the mature and responsible as he was, despite some of them being older than him.

Just then he spotted Ventus, Sora's brother and Vanitas, with Axel and Xion just talking, Roxas glared even more as he then approached the group of his friends, Axel then noticed Roxas coming towards them as did the others, Axel also had a goofy smile on his face as he was a little drunk at the moment. But before he could say anything a high pitch feed from a mic was heard as Roxas's expression went pale.

"Uh no... Please don't be Sora, please don't be Sora, please, please don't be..." Roxas repeated as in a whisper as the music stopped as he slowly turned back to see Sora standing up on the DJ set next to Demyx as he was now holding the microphone as Demyx had a confused expression

"Ah crap..." Roxas said to himself as people were all now focused on Sora whose shirt sleeve was off his shoulder, as he slightly mumbling something as Roxas just sighed

"Okay everyone it's getting to that time... Once again happy birthday to you Roxas, look there him is, there's my Roxas..." Sora said with drunken smile chuckling as he pointed at Roxas as the a spotlight shone on Roxas as people were giggling and mumble as Roxas awkwardly chuckled as he slightly waved at Sora

"Aww look at Roxas over there, he's so cute... And... And I love him... Yeah, I really love you Roxas" Sora lovingly said but he still slurred between his words, but Roxas smiled brightly at him

"What's wrong with Sora...? Is he... Is he drunk?" Ventus asked confused while Vanitas suddenly grinned

"Yeah... I gave him soda that wasn't really soda" Vanitas suddenly said as Ventus looked at him as did the others, as Roxas turned his head back to look at Vanitas

"What? Vani why would you do that?" Ventus asked his boyfriend calling him by his nickname as Roxas just sighed as Vanitas was just smirking

"What I'd thought Roxas would like it, call it a birthday present from me..." Vanitas simply said as Roxas had a confused look but then his attention returned to Sora who suddenly fell on his butt but his was laughing as Roxas sighed

* * *

Aside from the drunk behaviour and nonsense Sora's little announcement was still rather touching to Roxas, after what happened the dancing resumed, the music was down turned down a little, Roxas had taken Sora back to his room to put him to bed, he needed to sleep it off, but he was gonna have headache in the morning. Roxas was all partied out, he was tired and after checking the time it was about 1am.

Most of his friends had gone home, leaving only Axel, Ventus, and the others who were just now watching some late night TV, Demyx was asleep on his set, he had been playing music all night. Sora was only still asleep, Roxas gave him some water to drink and it was a little more sensible, Roxas had changed from his clothing to grey pants and black vest, he also took off some Sora's clothes to him into bed.

Sora only had on his sleeveless shirt with in the navy blue with the red patch, a crown necklace, red boxers and barefoot. Roxas then checked his watch on the cabinet beside his bed, it read 1:30am, he then yawned slightly as he then turned off the light in his room, and then climbed into the bed with Sora. The caramel blonde boy then turned around and wrapped his arms around Roxas and let out a sigh of bliss.

"Did ya fun Roxas...?" Sora asked Roxas with grin on his face as Roxas smiled and then wrapped his arms around Sora's waist as Sora then kissed him

"Yeah I had fun Sora, everyone had a great time, and we had fun" Roxas told Sora as his expression suddenly changed, he was now had a seductive smile on his face as he moved closer to Roxas and whispered into his ear

"You wanna have some more fun?" Sora smirked as Roxas looked confused as Sora suddenly pressed his lips against Roxas's who was taken back as Sora still with arms around Roxas pulled his boyfriend on top of him

Roxas was a little shocked as Sora's arms were tightly wrapped around Roxas's upper body, their kiss was now an open mouth as Sora's tongue was playing and dancing with Roxas's. Both youths were moaning, Sora a little louder than Roxas as he was panting a little, Sora suddenly moved one of his hands down grabbing Roxas's ass. Roxas then broke their kiss and then moved down to Sora's neck and started to kiss and lick it.

"S... Sora, you and I shouldn't do this yet... You're not in the right state in mind alright, you just need to rest" Roxas whispered but Sora wasn't responding to him as he put his arms around Roxas again

"No... It's your birthday, and I wanna do this Roxas, I... I've been ha... Having dreams... About you" Sora's face was red with blush as Roxas's eyes widened slightly as he looked at him

"Dreams... About me...?" Roxas knew what Sora meant by 'dreams' as he could tell by the blush on Sora's face as he looked away slightly and Roxas looked at him with a sincere expression

"I... I couldn't help it, when I thought about you... Or when I had those dreams, my heart would race, everything would get hot... And I... I would get..." Sora paused as his eyes looked to his lower area as Roxas looked a bit could be a slight bulge in Sora's boxers

"I'm sorry Roxas... But I can't help myself... I... I want you to make love... To me" Sora whispered to Roxas as the blonde then just looked at Sora, there was silence between them as Sora gazed up at Roxas he was kneeled up over Sora as then started to pull off his vest fully exposing his bare toned chest

Sora smiled faintly as Roxas suddenly pulled Sora's shirt over his chest as Sora continued to look at Roxas who then went down and started to kiss and lick Sora's tender nipple and played with the other with his hand as Sora suddenly out a moan with his arms around Roxas's neck. The bulge in his pants swelled larger and was clearer as Roxas could feel it being pressed against him, he too soon felt a swelling in his lower area.

Roxas enjoyed the feeling and taste of Sora's flesh, and the feeling of Sora's now hard nipple being touched between his fingers. Eventually they moved, Roxas had taken off Sora's boxers fully exposing his full erection as their position had now changed with Roxas sitting with Sora kneeling above him, Roxas was groping Sora's bare bottom with his hands, squeezing and rubbing it, with Sora's manhood rubbing against Roxas's stomach.

Sora's face was red with blush, sweat running down his body, he was moaning, and panting, his hands on Roxas's shoulders, the blonde then took one of his hands and pulled his pants off completely making them both completely naked. Sora could instantly feel Roxas's hardened manhood against his flesh, Roxas then pushed back down onto the bed, the intense feeling of their skin-on-skin contact was electrifying them.

Once again Roxas and Sora were making out, Roxas on top of an eager Sora, both their erections rubbing on each other. Their kiss was broken once again, both panting heavily as they stared at each other with their expressions of lust. Roxas then moved down until he was facing above Sora's erection as he then started to lick and then suck on it as Sora's eyes widen as he moaned loudly, as he tensed up as surge through his body.

Roxas continued to suck with his tongue swirling Sora's member as panted, and occasionally moaned with time Roxas sucked, he called out Roxas's name in an expression of pleasure. Roxas could Sora's member in his mouth twitching and hardening, as he then suddenly released it with his saliva running down it. Sora's heart was racing as his eyes were dazed as Roxas sat back, with Sora soon returned the favour to Roxas.

Roxas sat back as Sora hesitantly and eventually swallowed Roxas's erection in his mouth as he repeated the actions he felt Roxas performing on his member, and just sucked and licked it with Roxas moaning faintly, with one of his eyes half opened as he enjoyed the feeling Sora's tasting his flesh and sucking on it. Sora gagged slightly as Roxas's manhood was quite big, Roxas could Sora struggling as he put his hand on Sora's forehead.

"Y... You can... You can stop now Sora..." Roxas told him as Sora looked up at as he slowly released Roxas's hard and now wet erection out of his mouth, Sora then fell back with Roxas falling on top of him

"You ready...?" Roxas asked his lover who then nodded as Roxas was now on his knees with under him, as he gently put Sora's legs over his shoulders as his still wet erection rubbing between Sora's ass cheeks

"I'm ready Roxas... Just do it..." Sora begged as Roxas held onto Sora's left ankle with right leg resting Roxas's right shoulder, Sora tried to sit up slightly as Roxas began to push his manhood into Roxas which suddenly made push back onto the bed letting out scream of pain and pleasure

"R... Roxas! Ah!" Sora shouted out his lover's name as Roxas was already halfway inside of Sora who was immediately over taken with various feelings of pain, heat, pleasure, and his body jolting with pleasure

"Sora..." Roxas gritted his teeth as he was tightly hold Sora's ankle with both hands as he was now completely inside of Sora, everything between these lovers was tight, warm, and wet

"Roxas... My ankle, you're hurting me..." Sora told him as Roxas realised as he quickly let go of his ankle which was faintly red as Sora lowered his legs as they were now under Roxas's arms

"Sorry... I'm gonna start moving now" Roxas said panting between his words as Sora smiled as Roxas slowly began to thrust in and out of Sora who moaned with each thrust

Roxas hardened erection was thrusting in and out of Sora, after each thrust Roxas sped up creating a rhythm and Sora's body began to move along with it. Roxas then let go of Sora's legs as he was now completely on top of Sora thrusting against him at the same time rubbing Sora's erection between their bodies. Sora was still feeling mix of pain and pleasure, Roxas's head was resting next to Sora's neck while the youth's arms and legs were wrapped around Roxas's body.

Their position now changed with Sora on his stomach and Roxas still on top of him, thrusting faster now, his face buried into Sora's neck, and Sora's face buried into the pillow. With one hand Roxas tightly stroking Sora's erection as a clear substance was starting to leak from the tip, his other hand around Sora's upper chest. Both boys were moaning out with pleasure and joy as feeling from each thrust made their bodies jolt and rive.

The lovers had once again changed positions, with Roxas leaning up against the bed frame with Sora sitting up his erection, Sora was slowly moving up and down, with Roxas thrusting into him at the same time. Roxas was still griping on Sora's hard erection as they were both reaching their climax, Sora's moaned with please, a drunken smile as he drooled his arms on Roxas's shoulder as Sora's vision was becoming dazed.

"S... Sora, I'm gonna... I'm gonna come!" Roxas stated as he rammed into Sora as hard and as fast as he could with Sora just moving up and down as he tightly held to Roxas

"Roxas, I'm... I... Ah!" Sora shouted as a white substance shot out of Sora's member onto Roxas's chest, and Roxas moaned shot his essence into Sora as the same sticky white substance leaked out of Sora

Sora was breathing heavy, his eyes half open as he grip on Roxas's shoulders was released as he arms just fell off, Roxas however had his arm tightly around Sora as quickly pulled his now limb manhood out of Sora with the sticky white substance immediately leaking out as they both fell back onto his bed. The heat and sweat coming off of their bodies, Roxas was gasping and panting, Sora had passed out as his body was exhausted.

Sora lay there completely still and straight with Roxas holding onto his tightly, his face was resting next to Sora's now sleeping one, Roxas could feel himself drifting off, but before he did he grabbed the covers and pulled it over their naked bodies. The blonde's eyes were half opened as he was looking at Sora who looked tired but peacefully as he quiet snored while Roxas smiled faintly, as he kissed Sora cheek before closing his eyes...

* * *

Eventually the others had fallen asleep the living room or other rooms that were free, and soon after a few hours the sun had risen as it was morning time. Vanitas had woken up, his shirt was gone with Ventus sleeping on top of him as they sleeping on one of the two sofas in the living, he gently got up leaving Ventus on the couch as he then stood up and yawned slightly, he stared at the clock, it was 6:45am.

Still a little too early for Vanitas but he then smirked slightly as he quietly crept out of the living room and into the hallway. He tip-toed toward Roxas's bedroom and slowly opened the door, he poked his head in to look around and then he was finally met with the sight of Roxas and Sora sleeping in each others' arms, the covers over their lower half, showing their shirtless upper body, their clothing all over the floor.

"Oh my gosh... I am so showing this to everyone, lemme just take a picture of this sweet scene" Vanitas said as he pulled out his phone out of his pocket aimed at the sleeping lovers, opened his camera and pressed the button as there was a quick flash which made them mumbled slightly but the picture was perfect

"I'll keep this to myself for a while... Hope you had fun Roxas, told you'd like it with Sora being drunk" Vanitas stated with a smirk as he then quietly left the room closing the door slowly and then returned back to his boyfriend, everyone needed to sleep off last night, they all would to deal with it later

Sora and Roxas had now taken the next stage of their relationship, having sex for the first time and committing to each other, all in all Roxas's birthday party turned out to be pretty fun and interesting, and enjoyable for him in more ways than one. As he now slept tightly next to his boyfriend ready to face the next day of their lives, and their relationship...

* * *

**The End**

**It's been a while since I wrote yaoi smut, and this was my time writing something like for Soroku/Rokuso, and I gotta it was pretty good. It's officially after 1:30am here in the UK and it's me thinking this is late for Soroku day now, but as long it still the 13****th**** of Feb somewhere else (mainly U.S) it's still Soroku day in other parts of the world. Anyway please your reviews on what you thought of the hard yaoi one-shot, and tomorrow I'll be working on the next chapter for main Soroku fanfic...**

**Bye for now, and Happy Soroku Day!**


End file.
